A Final Fantasy St.Patrick's Day
by CardShark
Summary: The final episode of the FF8 holiday series, There won't be any more. Make sure you read A Final Fantasy New Year and A Final Fantasy St.Valintine's Day before reading the final story.


---

A Final Fantasy St. Patrick's day

---

Author's Notes- I'm gonna try and make this the best one and it'll be the last one (maybe) and I'll again explain what's happened and so on. I don't own any rights to FF blah blah blah, and make sure you look for my upcoming FF8 series: Ancient Blade which most likely will be rated PG13. Rated PG13 for content.

---

(Day before St pats)

Scene opens in Cid's Office where Cid, Edea, and Quistis are fighting

Cid- Pleeeease Edea!

Edea- No

Quistis- You aren't even irish!!!! Why do you want to have a St. Patrick's Day dance?

Edea- I know why...he hasn't had an excuse to drink in three months!

Cid crawls under the desk

Edea- That's right crawl under the desk like the worm you are!!!!

Quistis steps back and starts whistling the Chicken Wuss theme song.

Cid- Edea, please, for the kids.

Edea- Damn you Cid, you say that and then I give in...oh well...you may have your booze-out

Cid jumps up and hits his head on the desk

Cid-SHIT!!

Outside the quad...

Selphie- Irvine...I'm....

Irvine-What? (damn used up my word!)

Selphie- Do you love me?

Irvine- (Oh crap she's asking me a question!)

Selphie- Do you?

Irvine- (I wonder if that girl is free...)

Selphie- DO YOU!?!?!?!

Irvine nods his head

Selphie- IS THAT ALL YOU CAN DO!?!?!?!?!?

Irvine nods his head

Irvine- (OH CRAP!)

Selphie- Tell me you do wanna marry me?

Irvine-...

Selphie-...

Irvine- (I LOVE YOU SELPHIE!!!)

Selphie- Hello? Are you there? ....Oh screw it...(walks off)

_Author- Maybe I'll Irvine his voice back to tell her...there_

Irvine- Selphie, you bitch! (ahh crap)

_Author- (laughing hysterically) That's so funny!!!_

Rinoa's at the infirmery getting her check-up

Squall- No let's do it!

Rinoa- Are you sure?

Squall- Yes!

Rinoa- Cid'll kill us...

Squall- **IF** he finds out...

Rinoa- If, if is good...

In Zell's room

Janitor- Zell, I can't keep cleaning you up after you've been chicken-wussed.

Zell- I know...but Quistis keeps looking down my pants.

Janitor- Well, get...Seifer.

Zell- He...er It looks down my pants too.

The janitor starts looking down Zell's pants

Zell- HEY!!!

Janitor- I'm in Seifer's gang "BSA".

Zell- What's that?

Janitor- Bisexuals Anonymous

Zell- Ewww!

Janitor- I'd better go...

Zell- It that a camera?

Janitor- Gotta go!

Janitor runs out with the camera and Zell pursues

In Dr.Short's office

Seifer(insert female voice)-I love me, I love me!

Dr.Short- Good, what does Mr. Bubbles say?

Seifer- I'm special in my own ways!!!

Dr.Short- Right again Seifer, now take a cookie

Seifer- A whole one?

Dr.Short- Yes.

Seifer- Yay! (shoves cookie in mouth and swallows)

Dr.Short-(hits a button on his intercom) Cancel my 3:00 with Zell, this is gonna take a while.

Secretary- But he's been bumped back 3 times already.

Dr.Short- AHEM, cancel my 3:00.

Secretary- Yes, sir.

Seifer- Zell's mean!

Dr.Short- Be nice, now why do you call Zell a chicken wuss?

Seifer- Dunno.

Dr.Short- (hits a button on his intercom) Cancel all my appointments today, this is gonna take a while.

Back at the Quad after Dinner.

Irvine-(Good I have a word)

Selphie is off sitting alone

Irvine sits down next to her

Selphie stands up and knees Irvine in the crotch and walks off.

Irvine falls on the ground in pain

Cid walks by drunk

Cid- Irvine, need booze?

Irvine- Yes-

Cid- Come to my office, I have 20 cases of booze

Irvine nods

That night....

Edea- Cid? Where are you? Oh no! (runs to Cid's office) CID!!!!!!

Cid and Irvine are sitting on the floor drinking some beer.

Edea- WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?!?!?!?!?

Cid- Drinkin'.

Edea- I see that, come with me.

Edea puts a leash on Cid and walks off leaving Irvine sitting drinking.

Irvine- Shadddup!

Edea- Irvine, come here.

Irvine comes

Edea slaps Irvine across the face and walks off.

At the St.Patrick's day dance, which Selphie organized in three hours

Squall- That Take-out was good yesterday.

Rinoa- Yeah.

Quistis- I'm going to bed.

Rinoa- I got Squall!!

Quistis- Little shit!

Rinoa and Quistis fight for 5 hours until everyone at the dance passes out drunk

Quistis- This isn't fun if no one is watching

Rinoa- Yeah.

Quistis- Anyone awake?

_Author- Since this is the last episode....what the hell..._

The roof collapses and all of them except Seifer who is playing in the sandbox outside.

---

That's all, now go home...If you are home go to your room...If you are in your room go watch TV...


End file.
